


Everyone Has Accidents

by XDays



Category: Death Note
Genre: Bedwetting, M/M, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3585048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XDays/pseuds/XDays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L falls asleep at HQ, Something he's been trying to avoid for a reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone Has Accidents

Light leaned in his chair, His hand and wrist supporting his head. He absently mindedly swung on his chair. Nobody had said anything in a while.   
He looked up only to find only himself and L in the room. He must have dozed off as he didn't remember hearing anyone leave. Ryuzaki’s chair   
was turned away and although he could not see the detectives face, He figured the insomniac had finally crashed after a three day awaken.

Light looked down at his watch. 2.45am. Jesus Christ he needed some sleep. He began to sit up before the familiar rattle of the handcuffs reminded him that he would have to wake L up before he could move.

Sighing he stood up and walked over to L’s chair. As he thought, L was resting his head on his knees, Crashed out with his chest rising slightly with each shallow breath. It felt almost wrong to wake him.

Just as he thought this, the doors opened and the chief, matsuda and Kanzo walked in, Talking loudly about everything and nothing at all.

"SHHHHHHH" Light motioned to them to keep quite so as not to wake L. The chief looked over to Riusaki "I see the sugar high finally wore off, hey then",   
Matsuda nodded in reply “Shouldn’t we take him upstairs to bed?”   
Kanzo put two hands up in defence “Well I’m not carrying him”  
"I’ll do it" Light sighed, reaching out to pick him up.

He first held L under each arm to lift his head away from his knees, He was lighter than he was expecting and rose with his arms surprisingly easy despite being flat  
asleep. As he had L leaning over his shoulder he noticed a small dark stain on the crotch of the insomniacs’ denim jeans. Confused, He lifted the detective up further.   
He noticed the patch getting larger as he lifted him up. “RIUSAKI!” he shouted to alert him, Getting the attention of the other task force members.

L, startled, flew his eyes open and fell out of Light’s arms. Landing with a loud crash on the floor. As he came to his senses he grabbed his crotch in an attempt to stop the flow. The patch grew larger and larger as L squirmed on the floor in an attempt to stop it. he doubled over as a puddle formed on the tiled floor below him. The task force members stood, shocked, not really knowing how to react to the situation that played out before them.   
Riusaki looked up to light with puppy eyes as the flow slowed down. sitting in the large pool of his own urine. “I … Uhh”

Matsuda rubbed the back of his heads with his head “I’ll …. Uhh… Get some towels,” He dashed out of the door to find something.

L broke his gaze with light and turned to the computer behind him, he pressed Watari’s call button, the elder answered almost immediately.

"Why… Why did you let me fall asleep?" he questioned  
"I’m sorry Riusaki, I wasn’t aware you had fallen asleep, If you’d have called I would have come down to see you-"  
Light interrupted “Watari can you bring L a change of trousers…. And a shirt if you’ve got one”, noticing that the position that L had fallen in had soaked his shirt too.   
"Oh, Yes I see. I will be with you in a moment." Watari replied before ending the call.

Light laughed, Both awkwardly and sympathetically. “So….”  
L looked down at his dark jeans, And the darker flood that had formed around him. “Light… I”  
"-Hey, It’s okay, Look, Everyone has accidents every once-in-a-while don’t they? It’s totally fi-"  
"But it’s not fine, and this isn’t just every-once-in-a-while …."  
"What do you mean?"  
"It’s every-time. It’s why I’ve avoided sleeping until watari can be in the same room as me."  
Watari then (as if on que) appeared at the door. holding a rucksack.   
"There you go" He said, passing the rucksack to Light.   
Opening the bag he found a clean set of clothes, underwear, paper towels, wet-wipes, and a bag of chocolate toffees. Looking at the ‘emergency kit” watari had handed him, it was obvious that it had been set aside just in case, and further backed up the point of this not being a one-off event.

"Do you need any help getting sorted out?" the elder asked  
L nodded, his eyes slowly closing from extreme exhaustion. “I’ll take him” Light offered.   
"Well, if you say so."

Riusaki was very nearly asleep, slowing drifting in and out of consciousness. Light hoisted him up with his arm around his shoulder,  
L could walk. but not support his own weight.

Once in the task force bathrooms he supported L in sitting on the sink unit.

"Riusaki?, Are you awake?" L lightly nodded,

"No, Don’t fall back asleep", Light’s command didn’t take any effect, as L succumbed to the exhaustion and dropped his head onto Light's shoulder. Light sighed and leaned L’s back against the mirror so he was sitting upright. Lifting up one leg, he began to peel off the older boy’s trousers.

 

"I’m sorry" He heard the half-asleep Riusaki whisper.   
"It’s okay." Light replied.


End file.
